Virtually nothing is known about how the information coded in the genes controls behavior. Because of their well-understood physiology and rich behavioral repertoire, the honey bee is an obvious candidate for behavioral-genetic analysis. By utilizing special strains of bees, an attempt will be made to develop several techniques crucial to a genetic approach. These techniques include mutagenesis, gynandromorphic analysis, and the use of mutagenized females (workers or queens) to produce female offspring which are genetic self-recombinants. This last procedure would cause hidden recessive mutations to be expressed directly. Honey bees might be especially favorable organisms in which to study the genetic basis of learning and memory.